lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ранетки (Ranetki):О Тебе
Если ты захочешь обо мне сейчас узнать Я буду рядом с тобой Может слишком поздно, может рано опоздать Или бежать за тобой О тебе все мысли, о тебе все слёзы Для тебя все песни до последнего дня Может быть не поздно, может быть не вместе Может быть забуду, и уйду навсегда О тебе... Если ты захочешь обо мне сейчас забыть Мне будет плохо одной. Все же невозможно, так отчаянно любить Но я хочу быть с тобой О тебе все мысли, о тебе все слёзы, Для тебя все песни до последнего дня... Может быть не поздно, может быть не вместе Может быть забуду, и уйду навсегда О тебе... О тебе все мысли, о тебе все слёзы, Для тебя все песни до последнего дня... Может быть не поздно, может быть не вместе Может быть, может быть. О тебе все мысли, о тебе все слёзы, Для тебя все песни до последнего дня... Может быть не поздно, может быть не вместе Может быть забуду, и уйду навсегда О тебеее... Romanized Russian Esli ty zahochesh', obo mne sejchas uznat' Ya budu ryadom s toboj Mozhet slishkom pozdno, mozhet rano opozdat' Ili bezhat' za toboj O tebe vse mysli, o tebe vse slyozy Dlya tebya vse pesni do poslednego dnya Mozhet byt' ne pozdno, mozhet byt' ne vmeste Mozhet byt' zabudu, i ujdu navsedgda O tebe... Esli ty zahochesh', obo mne sejchas zabyt' Mne budet ploho odnoj. Vse zhe nevozmozhno, tak otchayanno lyubit' No ya hochu byt' s toboj O tebe vse mysli, o tebe vse slyozy Dlya tebya vse pesni do poslednego dnya... Mozhet byt' ne pozdno, mozhet byt' ne vmeste Mozhet byt' zabudu, i ujdu navsedgda O tebe... O tebe vse mysli, o tebe vse slyozy Dlya tebya vse pesni do poslednego dnya Mozhet byt' ne pozdno, mozhet byt' ne vmeste Mozhet byt', mozhet byt'... O tebe vse mysli, o tebe vse slyozy Dlya tebya vse pesni do poslednego dnya Mozhet byt' ne pozdno, mozhet byt' ne vmeste Mozhet byt' zabudu, i ujdu navsedgda O tebeee... || English translation If you want to know about me now, I'll be by your side Maybe I'm too late, maybe I'm too early to be late Or to run after you All thoughts are about you, all the tears are about you All the songs are for you until the last day Maybe I'm too late, maybe we can't be together Maybe I should forget and leave forever About you ... If you want to forget about me now I'll be sad by myself. Yet it is impossible, to so desperately love you But I want to be with you All thoughts are about you, all the tears are about you All the songs are for you until the last day Maybe I'm too late, maybe we can't be together Maybe I should forget and leave forever About you ... All thoughts are about you, all the tears are about you All the songs are for you until the last day... Maybe I'm too late, maybe we can't be together Perhaps, it may be. All thoughts are about you, all the tears are about you All the songs are for you until the last day Maybe I'm too late, maybe we can't be together Maybe I should forget and leave forever About you ... Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Ранетки (Ranetki):О Тебе Категория:Исполнители на Р Категория:Песни на О